


Traveling Crows

by kitsuyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuyuki/pseuds/kitsuyuki
Summary: At ten, they were already flying high.At fifteen, they wanted to fly far.At seventeen, they had their wings pulled out.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Traveling Crows

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Kageyama and Hinata are brothers.

_ At ten, they were already flying high. _

"Children, lunch is on the table!" Suga asked his family to come and eat.

"They're still playing outside." His husband, Daichi, had just entered the kitchen.

"Still?"

"Yes."

Suga sighed and accompanied by Daichi they went outside.

It was just looking at the sky and they could see their babies flying from side to side with their beautiful black wings.

"Hinata! Kageyama! It's time to lunch!"

"We're coming back!" The two responded at the same time. They had so much fun flying that they sometimes lost track of time.

"Our little crows can fly very high already." Daichi observed.

"But they are still close to us." 'For now', Suga completed mentally.

_ At fifteen, they wanted to fly far. _

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Suga asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Yes. We want to fly to more distant places", Kageyama said.

"In order to see the whole world, we can not only fly high, we also have to fly far", Hinata completed.

"The world is a cruel and dangerous place, especially for us, who are hybrid beings. Many people don't know about our existence and those who do, treat us as if we were freaks." Suga paused quickly before continuing. "Some hybrids manage to live with humans, hiding their ears, tails or wings, but most live in hidden villages, like us."

"We know all of this... Only we want to fly and see everything we don't know with our own eyes." Kageyama and Hinata remained unyielding.

Looking at them, Suga couldn't help feeling a certain pride, at the same time that his heart sank. Their children were growing up fast, maybe too fast.

"Go. Go ahead", Daichi, who remained silent until that moment, spoke seriously. "But remember that home doors will always be open." A slight smile appeared on his lips.

With tears in their eyes, Kageyama and Hinata hugged their parents tightly. Leaving the nest, even if only temporarily, would be painful.

In the beginning, they left home and returned after a few hours. Time passed and the hours turned into days, the days into weeks and weeks into months.

Look at the different landscapes, try different foods, interact with other hybrids and even people... Every time they returned home, they told in detail everything they had the opportunity to know. Of course, the discoveries they made were not always pleasant, but the adventures they had already lived through, made everything worthwhile.

_ At seventeen, they had their wings pulled out. _

It was nighttime when Daichi and Suga heard a knock at the door. Guessing to be their children, they promptly opened it.

They were partially right.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CHILDREN?" Daichi screamed at the two strangers in front of him. They carried Hinata and Kageyama, who were unconscious, in their arms.

"Please remain calm", the black-haired stranger asked. "Let us in, they need to rest."

Suga and Daichi allowed their entry and were able to see the state of their children.

There were bruises, wounds and dirt in several parts, but what shocked both parents the most was to see that their backs were practically raw.

"W-What happened to my babies?" The voice came out choked, Suga had a broken heart.

As soon as they placed them cautiously on the sofas, the spiky-haired stranger said:

"We'll tell you everything, but first let us speak our names. My name is Bokuto."

"Akaashi", said the dark-haired one. "And we are Owls."

"Just tell us everything you know." Daichi was so impatient, he didn't even care that the two were hybrids.

Akaashi sighed.

"Your children are called 'The Traveling Crows'. They have become well known for flying around the world, without fear of showing their wings. The fact that they talked to humans also helped to gain a certain fame. Because of them people are becoming more knowledgeable about hybrids.

"We didn't know…" Daichi spoke almost muttering.

"Why didn't they tell us that?" Suga questioned more for himself than for the other two.

"Perhaps they themselves were not aware of this popularity. But not everyone was accepting our existence well. Your children were captured in a city where hatred of hybrids predominated. They were beaten, their wings brutally plucked, their backs already bloodied, whipped several times, and people threw stones and spoiled food at them.

"My babies…" Suga cried as Akaashi described the cruelties that his children suffered.

"IF YOU HAVE SEEN ALL OF THIS, WHY DID YOU NOT SAVE THEM BEFORE?" Daichi was furious.

"STOP YELLING AT US!" Bokuto couldn't stand to see him taking his anger out on Akaashi anymore. "WE DIDN'T BE IN THAT DAMNED CITY! But we ended up learning about your children and went there to try to help them. If we hadn't gone, maybe they…"

"Bokuto." Akaashi put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, a warning that the other had spoken more than he could.

"I apologize for the way I acted with you." Daichi felt guilty for screaming and being unfair to them. "And thanks for everything you did."

"No need to thank", Akaashi spoke again. "We also had help from Cats and Snakes."

"More hybrids… But wh…

"Because your children, even though they are so young, ended up inspiring other hybrids to stop hiding and try to live together with people. We couldn't just sit idly by, knowing that they were suffering. After we managed to free them, we wanted them to rest in our home so that their injuries could get better soon. But they just wanted to see you again. Lucky that it was close and we managed to fly with them…" Akaashi interrupted his speech.

The four heard Kageyama and Hinata mutter something, they were still lying on the sofas and with their eyes closed. Daichi and Suga approached their children.

"Sorry…"

"We are sorry…"

Kageyama and Hinata were tired and in great pain, yet they tried to apologize. They felt guilty, they didn't want their parents to be worried, they didn't want their parents to suffer because of them. Tears were falling from the closed eyes.

"Why are you apologizing?" Suga asked in a choked voice.

"You are not to blame for anything," Daichi said.

The two parents went to hug their children, who were getting up, and the four started to cry.

_ Three months later _

  
  


"Where are we going?" Hinata was excited and already planning the next trip with Kageyama.

"How about a place with beaches?"

"Maybe... But that doesn't answer my question, Bakageyama. I want a name."

"Your…"

Before the two started fighting, Suga, who had just arrived, spoke slightly concerned,  "Are you already making plans? Your wings have not yet fully grown and a handful of feathers on the backs are not enough to fly."

"We know it will take a while, but we are anxious since we knew we will be able to fly again", Hinata replied.

There was a great possibility that the wings would not grow again, a possibility that did not materialize. The happiness and relief they felt when they saw the first feathers come was indescribable.

"How about next time we all fly together?" Daichi asked as if it was nothing much.

"Really?!" The two spoke at the same time.

"Yes."

"Yay!" Kageyama and Hinata continued to plan, this time, including their parents on the trips.

"Honey", Suga whispered, "We didn't talk about it."

"I wanted to make a little surprise." Daichi smirked. "Look how happy they are."

"I know, and I am the father with a soft heart."

"You are, my love."

Suga looked affectionately at his children and thought that maybe it would be good to go out and travel with his family.


End file.
